Seilah
How Seilah joined the Tourney Seilah is a calm, collected woman who has a habit of making allusions to the structure of books in her speech, however, like all the other true Demons of Tartaros, she is incredibly cold and calculating, as well as extremely merciless as demonstrated when she unhesitatingly forced Elfman Strauss to attack his sister Lisanna, and then proceeded to use her as a hostage so that he destroys the Fairy Tail Guild on Tartaros' behalf, even smirking and blushing upon seeing the apparent realization of her plans completed with the guild buildings explosive destruction. She is also extremely loyal to, and bordering on infatuated with, Kyôka, referring to her with the honorific suffix "-sama," and engaging in implied sexual behaviors with her. Her admiration and devotion to Kyôka goes very far, as after realizing that her plan to destroy Fairy Tail ended up putting Tartaros at a disadvantage and her being made a fool of in front of her, she angrily sought vengeance against Mirajane, as she was Elfman's sister. Lastly, her loyalty does not rest solely upon Kyôka, she is also very loyal to Tartaros and the innate desire of the Etherious race (to kill Zeref), and thus endangered her own life by giving Kyôka the remainder of her Curse Power so that she, as the last member of the Nine Demon Gates, could achieve Tartaros' goal of "returning to their creator." Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Seilah sits with her right hand out with a book in hand. After the announcer calls her name Seilah burns the book as the camera zooms saying "The stories written by humans are boring. I shall write my own story, the story of the demons." Special Moves Energy Blast (Neutral) Seilah forms kanji circles around her hand, to which a third eye then grows on her open palm. From this point she is capable of generating an enormous blast of energy. Writing Blast (Side) Seilah writes death in Arabic writing and makes the words blast harmful energy. Murder Chapter (Up) Seilah flies up clapping her hands together in a hard way. Skeleton Gladiator (Down) Seilah uses a skeleton gladiator to pierce its spear forward. Rushing Voyage (Hyper Smash) Seilah powers herself and flies forward swinging her arms and feet at her opponent wildly 16 times. Omega Sparkler (Final Smash) Seilah shoots a small energy orb then 5 seconds later, it gives 7 powerful fireworks-like explosions. Victory Animations #Seilah flips through a book and says "It looks like I get the happy ending." #Seilah crushes a book in hand saying "In this chapter, you die." #Seilah changes to her normal form and says "And my story goes on." On-Screen Appearance Seilah walks in and assumes her Etherious form saying "In a Demon's story... there's no such thing as mercy." Trivia *Seilah's rival is Jigen's brief flame while escaping the Russian authorities, Monika. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters